Who Saw it Coming
by EmileneWilde
Summary: Something I wrote off the top of my Head


**Okay. I'm not sure WHAT EXACTLY I'm doing here, but I'm just gonna let the words flow and hope it makes A LITTLE bit of sense. It'll probably end up a romance...?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **? Enjoy if you can.**

 ** _Emily Prentiss POV_**

I walk through the BAU. It was a big, casual gathering. I'm not exactly sure what it's for, let alone why Strauss let us have it in the bullpen. And the rest of the floor.. I scan the faces of strangers, looking for a familiar face.

I smile as I come across the team. "Hey." I say, hiding disappointment in my voice, as Derek was missing from the group. I look around the room to see him and Jordan Todd. He is sitting directly beside her, but making no physical contact with her. I shift on my feet as he meets my eye. I walk away very quickly, excusing myself from the conversation I wasn't really taking much of a part in.

This was horrible, but it was life. I would move on, but the feelings for him would still linger...I close the door of the round table room behind me, moving to perch on the edge of the table. I force the tears out of my eyes, and once they're gone, I just stare at the wall.

I nibble my lip as I pull myself together once more, for good measure. I open the door to leave, and there he is.

"Morgan." I say, with a polite duck of the head.

He sigh. "Emily, don't. It's not what you think."

"Oh, really?" I scoff. "It doesn't even matter."

I try to push past him, but he won't let me.

"Derek, please." I beg, and he steps aside. I take two steps forward, and I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling my body gently back, into the room. He shuts the door with one hand, while keeping me anchored with his other. The blinds were all shut.

The dim room, bright enough to see, but dark enough to fear, surrounded us. He soon brings his other arms back around my waist.

"Stay." He says softly, the authoritative tones I've always heard him use, gone. He pulls me in closer than before, until I can feel his heartbeat against mine.

"Don't. Please, Derek. Don't." I plead. I can't let myself fall for him more than I already have. His arms feel so good around me, and I don't want him to let go. But I can't want that. I'm not supposed to feel that way.

He moves his hands to my waist, his finger tracing soft circle in my back. His eyes look straight into mine as he does so. He moves his head down, angling it slightly, as his mouth meets mine. I inhale sharply. I say it coming, but the feeling that came with it was...unexpected and unexplainable.

His lips push against mine strongly, guiding the kiss as our mouths open and close in perfect unison. He doesn't go too far. He pulls away from me, leaving me wishing he hadn't. My whole mindset had changed from that one kiss.

"How about now?" He asks. He was asking me permission this time?! I nod slowly. He smiles. He walks toward me, pushing me back into the wall.

I wince when my back hits the wall, but it doesn't matter. He once again kisses me. Tenderly, this time. It soon deepens, until we both have to pull away to catch our breath.

"Don't stop." I beg. He looks at me...as if I said the wrong thing. He brings his right hand away from my hip, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. His hand goes to my cheek, and he presses his forehead against mine.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispers. The corners of my mouth turn up in a smirk. I can't help it. "So..." He trails off, allowing me one last, long, passionate kiss.

He brings his hands up, tangling them in my hair. I smile through our kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. This was what I want.

I moan quietly, chuckling at the sound of my own voice. He trails his hands down, until he reaches my waist once again. This time, I pull away. I haven't had enough, no. But we do need to talk about this. I hear a giggling outside the door as I comb my fingers through my tangled hair.

I smirk at Derek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. I barely give him enough time to rest his hands on my hips, before I pull away from him.

"We should probably go back out there." I say softly, my voice deeper than I intended.

He nods, straightening his tie. I never understood why he started wearing a tie, but, it did look incredibly sexy on him. I pull myself out of my thoughts, and realize that he's staring at me. His eyes meet mine. He takes a step forward, and I rest my right hand on his chest. "Derek." I hum. "Later." I chuckle.

Derek pouts as I open the door, met immediately by Strauss, Rossi, JJ, and of course, Garcia. I smirk and walk right past them. I shoot Derek one meaningful glance as I make a beeline for the elevator.

 **Well. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna do this in Derek's POV as well, just so you can see his side of things ?**


End file.
